Chix
User Character '' ''Chix''' is a true human hero and User Warrior who seems to be the only one able to save the omniverse. He appears in Dragon Ball User Warriors, its prequel and its sequel as the series' main character and the User Warrior character of Chix777. He is also the Supreme Commander of the Grand User Warrior Army or G.U.W.A. Elavated to the status of the guardian of humans by Uchuu and having gained new abilities as result, he uses them to battle on Creation's side against the Kurayami, a faction aiming to destroy everything. Personality He is nice, creative, spontaneous and smart. He is serious when he needs too and is also brave. Chix has always displayed a resolve to protect what's dear to him, and will never give up knowing what he stands for is in danger. He strives to achieve the next level and never stops getting better. Appearance Chix is a fair, tall human in his early 20s or late teens. He has black eyes and wild, spiky black hair. He wears a black and white gi tied with a white belt, with black armbands and matching boots. He is very strong and musclar, and his muscles can be easily seen. He usually has a happy expresion on his face, or a focused one. Story Prequel and Background Chix hails from Uub's old village and pledges to be a hero, just like him and the rest of the Z-Fighters. He lives in the village with many UW friends and Genma, his love interest. They all apsire to be young heroes and look up the legendary Grand Seven, and hope there is soon something that happens in the world where they can prove themselves. Chix's chance comes when Garmek rises to power and Uchuu seeks his help because of his potential. Uchuu uses Soul Possession on Chix, merging with him and starting Chix on a journey that will make him the founder of the UW and the second Great Hero, after Goku. Dragon Ball: User Warriors Chix has taken it upon himself to save the world from Garmek after his meeting with Uchuu. He journies to Grand City from his village (Uub's) to recuirt Hoodie and Carba. He also meets Zeo and Bolt in the process. Together they fight Ifin, an Ice-Jin that terrorized Grand City. Hoodie ended up turning into Evil Hoodie and weakened Ifin enough so Chix could kill him. He later journies to New Namek with one BSG ball and recieves a BSG Dragon Radar. They then are joined by a saiyan and a majin. During the journey they travel through dimensions and collect the 5 out of 7 balls. They meet more UW and Hoodie ends up sacrificing himself to kill Data. The UW return to Earth. They journey to a nearby city and are lured into a building where Xenze, a warrior of Garmek is waiting with troops. They battle and eventually battle Xenze. But then, Gill, Xenze's master, shots down everyone except Chix and Shalix. They then have to fight Gill. Help arrives in the form of Kuzon, Daniel and Zion. They then battle Gill together and Chix's back is broken. He then calls on Cyclone's power and becomes a Dragon Human. Gill does the same and the battle goes on. Xenze later uses self destruct and breaks the building. Gill is defeated by Cyclone and the dragon Gill is sealed away with Cyclone. Everyone is taken to safety and Exit comes to save the BSG balls and the othere two are found in the building. She and Chix leave just as the building collaspes. They bring the balls to the UW. They then look for a place to regroup and are attacked by the UD assassin hunters. In the battle, Chix acheives his UH4 form. '''More coming soon.... Sequel TBA Abilities Chix has many abilties, having become the strongest being in the universe (besides guardians and spirits, etc) by the sequel. He's a very skilled User Warrior and in fact the Supreme Commander of the G.U.W.A. He is well known for his skills, being revered like a second Goku. He is highly-skilled, and many consider him the strongest human, who's power rivals most Saiyans, if not all. Affinities *''Life'': Chix is very skilled with his main element of life. He is very versatile with it. He can also to adapt to any sitatuation and learn from his tatics with this element. Life is the element of controlling plants to the users advantage. Chix's ki is noted to be very life giving, and rejuvenating, a sign of this ability. Chix has been suing this element since he was little, and has developed some aspects that he focuses his mastery upon. Growth: ' Manipulation:' ' Density and Durability:' ' State:' ' Effect: ' Basic Skills *''Martial Arts: He is very skilled in many forms of martial arts, including Judo, Taekwondo and Kung Fu. He is a powerful user, being able to go toe to toe with Garmek and even Draxen. *Flight: Chix has the ability to fly very well. *Ki: C''hix is a master of the usage of ki. *''Leadership and Compromising: Chix is a very good leader who can lead even the massive GUWA. He also can bring people together and make deals (comprimises) well. He led the original growing UW to battle against Aku with no problems. Advanced Skills *''Omniversal: Chix can use any power if someone proves him power and can remember how to use it. He unlocks this during the battle with Aku. *''Zen Mode'': Chix can enter a higher essense and increase his abilities ten-fold. He learns this from the guardian who created the BSG balls in the sequel. *''Potential:'' There is something about Chix that made Uchuu choose him as the hero who should save the world. It is known that part of his potential is that he can handle the power of Omniversal, but the true extent of it is unknown. Transformations Chix has a massive array of forms, each stronger than the last. He gained them in a variety of ways, from beings to just skill, using them to protect the Earth, universe and omniverse again and again. *Ultra Human: a powered up-version of Chix. His power about triples, giving him Super Saiyan like strength. *Ultra Human 2: the next form after UH1, where his power doubles, making it six-times the power of his original power level. *Ultra Dragon Human 2: Using the power of Cyclone, he can enter this form, when he 'fuses' it with his UH2 form, which makes him about Seven and a half times more powerful then normal. *Ultra Human 3: the next form after UH2, where his power goes up to nine-times the power of his original power level. *Ultra Human 4: the next form after UH3, where his power goes up to 12 times the power of his original power level. *Ultra Prime Dragon Human 4 *Ultra Human 5: the next form after UH4, where his power goes up to 15 times the power of his original power level. *Ultra Human X: the ultimate form of an Ultra Human. *Ultra Dragon Human X *Supreme Prime Ultra Dragon Human X *Final Power Human *Creation Warrior Trivia *He, Hoodie and Carba are best friends *Carba and Chix have a brother- sister relationship *Chix is the leader of the UW, having founded it and helped it grow. *He is the only being to study under all the first-generation guardians as well. *His image comes from Deviantart. Theme Song *Chix's theme is Sura by Hecq Category:User character Category:Good Category:Dragon Ball User Warriors Category:Males Category:Human Category:Fan Fiction Category:Warrior Category:Transformation Users Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Dragon Ball: User Warriors Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Characters made by Chix777 Category:Heroes